P.A. ODA
"Sword on the right hand! Testament at the left one! Courageous sword on the right! Righteous Testament at the left! Courageous victory on the right! Righteous tolerance at the left! Peaceful victory on the right! Blessed tolerance at the left! Providential peace on the right! Eternal blessing at the left! Sword of Providence! Eternal Testament! Tes．――! Shaja ――!" — P.A.ODA students. P.A.ODA (ピーエーオーディエー, Pī Ē Ou Di Ē) is a Harmonic Divine State that is comprised of the Kinki region and the Tokai region on the Pacific Ocean side, representing the Oda clan and the the Ottoman Empire. The P.A. acronym stands for Presbyter and Azuchi, reference to the Presbyter John, a non-muslim that ruled over muslims (similar to the Oda rule over the Mlasi Ottomans) and the Azuchi castle, one of the primary castles of Nobunaga Oda.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon II BD5 Booklet P.A.M. acts as the state's primary academic institution. The uniform of students from P.A.M. is similar to a typical set of clothes worn by people in the desert, with the turban as a common accessory. Currently in cooperation with the M.H.R.R., in partial secession from the Testament Union, and in an alliance with Mikawa. With the primary educational institution, the P.A.M., there is the P.A.O.M. cooperation academy with M.H.R.R. An Logismoi Oplo was not put in custody of P.A.ODA due to their religion being Mlasi and as a way Mikawa could show that they had no intention of rebelling against the Testament Union. Instead, their lord Nobunaga Oda bequeathed other unique weapons to his Five Great Peaks, the Five Great Peaks Personal Weapons (五大頂専用武装, Godaichou Senyou Busou) like Israfil. Also, P.A.ODA was given the Sixth Testament (第六聖譜, Dai Roku Seifu), “Fortitudo” (フォーティチュード, Fotichudo). Introduction P.A.ODA is formed by the Ottoman Empire and the Oda family. Situated in the middle of Honshu Island, in the regions of Kinki and Tokai. Given that the catholic side of M.H.R.R. is being controlled by the Hashiba family, it can be said that P.A.ODA has taken control of the M.H.R.R. from the Far East's perspective so their military and political influence is immense. Social status and lineages doesn't matter, only individual power and talent. In other words, it's a meritocracy. As M.H.R.R. is usually the one in the frontlines, little is known about P.A.ODA at this point. Gods of War are not common, but they have a big force of flying ships. The uniform is of a lightweight design, taking into account the desert climate. To prevent their shoes from sinking into the sand, all parts of their shoes are hard-pointed, made from technologies that haven’t changed much since the middle ages. If anything, the design is very pragmatic. The badges attached to their clothes are substitute currency, determined by their weight. The Ottoman Turkey seized by the Oda family and subjected in loyalty to the Oda because of the military power and authority of the latter. The Oda family, the Far Eastern side of the country, calling itself equals to Prester John initiated a process to control the retainer corps of the Ottoman Turkey's main force and the Honganji Temple with the intent to ally with the Ottomans and suppress the influence of Buddhism. After that, they obtained the needed ether-related facilities to allow the mobilization of units with more powerful weapons, so their power grew relentlessly. It is worth mentioning that they have a semi-vassal state in India, the Mughal Empire. This means that the Mughals are in Houjou territory, so the Oda family allied to the Matsudaira family waiting for the turning point when they reclaim Edo. Although initially existed some resistance from the Mughals, since self-government was recognized nowadays the situation is stable. Moreover, to the north there are the demonic elves of the Shibata, fighting against the influence of Protestantism.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon Encylopedia Chapter 1 - "The obtaining of the absolute control of the Far East and the merging of the shugo officers with all the countries" p.22 After attaining the Nobunaga name 8 years ago, the Oda family, which set the Sengoku period into motion, crushed the Mlasi rebellion’s power in order to strengthen the core of the Ottomans, P.A.ODA. They half-ceded from the Testament Union. Wary of his historical assassination being recreated by the Testament Union, Nobunaga no longer shows himself. However, he did not stop invading the other countries and has now become a demon who cannot be stopped by the recreation of his historical assassination, an existence that the whole world fears. The countries are conducting a serious search as to why fate will stop this year, but they’ve been unable to formulate a definite conclusion or countermeasure. P.A.ODA is the only country to display its national plan to resolve the Apocalypse, the so-called Genesis Project, and they are recruiting people for its cause.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 1A - Prologue: Those Lined Up Before the Horizon History P.A.ODA was born when the Far Eastern side of the Ottomans, took control of the Ottoman Turkey. Eight years ago, in 1640 TE, Nobunaga Oda inherited his name and the Oda clan, and directly after the inheritance of the name, Nobunaga destroyed all remnants of the Mlasi rebellion's military power with the overloading and eventual self-destruction of a Leyline Reactor. They hunted them down until they were gathered in Mount Hiei, where a temple was built, and they annihilated them setting the mount in flames.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 1A - Chapter 16: Those Who Prepare in the Courtyard According to the Testament history, Oda clan will slowly dissipate after the lost of its leader, Nobunaga. The responsibility of unifying the Far East will shift into Toyotomi clan instead, and it will be successfully finalized by the Matsudaira clan later. No one knows when the Unification of Far East will happen since the history recreation has been disrupted ever since the Harmonic Unification War, and there is the possible threat of impending apocalypse. To give an example, this year is 1648, yet, P.A.ODA announced the succession of Oda Nobunaga 8 years ago, even though this historical figure should be dead already since 1582. Oda Nobunaga was assassinated according to history, so the P.A.ODAs had been keeping Nobunaga’s physical existence under wraps from the Testament Union, in order to prevent the Testament Union from killing him through history recreation. P.A.ODAs were playing skirmishes with the Testament Union here and there as they hide their leader. On the contrary, it gives them a threatening impression instead. P.A.ODA has been expediting its history recreation after the succession of Nobunaga, though still haven’t caught up to its lag. If the apocalypse will not happen, Nobunaga will eventually come out to the world commencing its ambition of conquering the whole Far East, will be assassinated later, the Matsudaira clan will follow the remaining history and then Far East will finally taste the true meaning of being unified.Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon 1A - Chapter 04: The Foreigner King But it seems that what Nobunaga is really planning is to stop the Apocalypse and to conquer the land to then give it to his vassal Hideyoshi Toukichirou Hashiba to rule. Their clashing interests against Musashi makes them (with M.H.R.R. Catholics) the most powerful foe to the Musashi Ariadust Academy members. Geography Locations Lake Biwa Construction dock under a huge stealth space. Tsurugi Shrine Main shrine. It has a history of four thousand years and the venered enshrined deities are Susanoo and the imperial family. Moreover, it is a sanctuary to the wartime with the sword as the object of worship. Capital As the Emperor who controls the leylines is here, it is off limits to not just the Far East but the other countries as well. The capital cannot interfere with the rest of the world. It is being currently being ruled by P.A.ODA, but it seems that the ones in charge, the Akechi family, acknowledged their own autocracy. Kii Peninsula The Mlasi Factions Union region, supervised by their own chancellor Hisahide Danjou Matsunaga. Composed by the Abbasid Caliphate's descendants and the Safavid Dynasty of Iran. Kitabatake An Academy in the Kii Peninsula ruled by the Kitabatake clan. Excelled in the art of war. After being crushed by P.A.ODA their remnants escaped to K.P.A. Italia. Romania Romania and the former Azai clan. Although the Azai family was destroyed, the archdemon joined the remnants of the domain. Ethnicity P.A.ODA is composed by humans from Far Eastern and turkish ethnicities along with archdemons and demonic elves. When the Romania-Azai was destroyed, the ten thousand men of the Oda family that destroyed the Azai family understood the value of archdemon culture and decided to perpetuate it. If Oda is called "Demon King" is also due to the influence of this. Noted Characters 'P.A.M.' *Chancellor's Board **Chancellor: Nobunaga Oda **Vice-Chancellor: Katsuie Shibata **3rd Special Duty: Nagahide Niwa *Student Council **Student Council President: Nobunaga Oda **Student Council Vice President: Mitsuhide Akechi **Secretary: Nagahide Niwa **Treasurer: Toshiie Maeda ***Assistant Treasurer: Matsu **Hokuriku District Managing Treasurer: Mitsuharu Fuwa 'Five Great Peaks - Six Heavenly Demons Army' *「1」: Katsuie Shibata *「2」: Nagahide Niwa *「3」: Unknown (probably Mitsuhide Akechi) *「4-1」: Toshiie Maeda *「4-2」: Narimasa Sassa *「6」: Hideyoshi Toukichirou Hashiba 'Mlasi Factions Union' *Chancellor: Hisahide Danjou Matsunaga 'Shugo Committee' *Aquatic Force: Yoshitaka Kuki *Special Force: Magoichi Suzuki 'Other Noted Characters' *Kazumasa Takigawa *Oichi *Suleiman *Nagayoshi Mori *Nobumori Sakuma Technology Brands *Sadar Flying Ships *Kiyosu *Shigisan *Azuchi *Kitanosho *Sunomata *Nagahama *Shirasagi Castle *Narumi Castle *Ghost Ship *Armoured Warships Weapons *Dragon Pulse Reactor *Yatagarasu Divine Weapons *Kamewari Testamenta Arma *Crus Fortitudo Vetus *Crus Fortitudo Novum Five Great Peaks Personal Weapons *Israfil **Yurihana **Kaga Million Geist Trivia *"ODA" can both stand for the Oda feudal clan or the initials for the official name of the Ottoman Empire in Turkish: "Osmanlı Devlet-i Aliyye". *The "M" in P.A.M. probably means "madrasah", the term used to denote educational institutions in the Arabic language. *P.A. ODA seems to be attempting to annoy the citizens of Musashi on purpose at several occasions. After the Horizon Rescue Mission, P.A. ODA's Great Peaks used their own steath cruiser and burst through Musashi's stealth mode, skimming close to the surface before leave simply to intimitate them. Tadatsugu Sakai felt that they did it on purpose just to prove that they could see through Musashi's cloaking technology. *Later during Musashi and Oxford Academy's meeting, Toshiie Maeda arrived and proceded to annoy both sides with his warnings that both P.A. ODA and M.H.R.R. will attempt to fight both country if their form an alliance. When questioned by Masazumi Honda on why he was so aggressive to Musashi, Toshiie replied that they are eventually going to face each other in the Battle of Sekigahara so why not attempt to weaken them as much as possible before that. References ;General *Article on "P.A.ODA" in the @wiki on Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon. *"Country: P.A.ODA" in 境界線上のCBR250R. *"Organization: Academies" in 境界線上のCBR250R. ;Specific Category:Factions and Organizations Category:Harmonic Divine States